Entwined
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: A little bit of Smacked lemons. PWP. "He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers."


Title: Entwined  
Author: Maja Elisabeth  
Summary: A little bit of Smacked lemons. PWP. He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.  
Pairing: Smacked - Stella/Mac  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: **M  
**Wordcount: 1100, about  
Feedback: Yes please :D  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own the show... or the song  
A/n: Now I have been here on for a year, and I couldn't see a better way to celebrate it with another M rated fic (smut, don't read if you're not into it) xD (This is also my **30:th** fic!) And yes, I'm addicted to Goldfrapp's Ooh La La... *pretending the Stella/Adam thing never happened* La la la...

* * *

"_I want to touch you,  
you're just made for love,  
__I need ooh la la la"  
- Goldfrapp, Ooh La La_

* * *

She glanced at him as he walked on her left side on the sidewalk. He walked fast, and she almost had to jog along to keep up his rapid pace. Mac's jaws were clenched together and in his blue eyes were a spark that she'd thought were long since gone. Stella could only imagine what kind of thoughts was running inside of his head. Hopefully all of them included something with her.

She couldn't recall how many times she'd fantazised about this, and now it was actually happening. Stella remembered all those nights she'd spent awake wondering how it would feel, to have him near her, having him to touch her, kiss her, and to love her. She was nervous, but excited.

As soon as he had unlocked the door to his apartment and they were inside, he pushed her up against the backside of the door with a loud thump. She felt the obvious attraction and desire between that they've been so eager to try to hide and ignore for the past ten years.

He kissed her hard on the lips, and she felt their breaths mingle together in the air. His hands travelled up and stayed on her firm breasts. Massaging them, enjoying the feeling of her nipples, hard as small pebbles against the palm of his hands. Stella's hands reached up from being glued to the door to explore the small of Mac's back.

Stella knew she always needed several minutes of foreplay to get her enough excited, but now it was different. Already she was soaking wet with anticipation, something that she'd never experienced before.

Mac's hands left her breasts, slid down her sides and cupped her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. Stella moaned out loud as she felt his hard abdominal muscles under her fingertips, he sure looked good for his age, but some how she'd always expected that. She wanted him, now.

He lead her to his bed room, backwards she walked with his hot body pressed against hers, their eyes were locked to each other as they tried to touch as much as possible of one another. And as he leaned her over the bed carefully, his fingers was busy with undoing the buttons on her gray blouse.

Stella's body were trembling and shaking as his hands unsnapped her bra with a slow motion. Mac leaned over her, she smelled so good to him, so wonderful. Her black bra was dropped on the floor as he began to pay her breasts and nipples full attention. He kneaded and twisted her peaked nipples until she writhered underneath him, begging him to stop the painful pleasure he was giving her. Mac pushed her further onto the bed and tore of his own shirt, letting it fall down to the floor too, to join her bra.

He kneeled down beside her on the bed, and unzipped her blue jeans. Now she was so turned on she wanted to push away his hands and rip her own jeans off, but couldn't manage to get her hands moving in which direction she wished for. Mac worked her jeans down her tanned legs, sliding them off slowly.

Stella lay there on his bed in only a pair of lacy black panties and she wondered if he could smell her excitement. Mac slipped out from his own pair of jeans, and took off his boxers in one swift motion too, the whole time he was watxhing her, drinking in the sight of her naked, save for the black panties. He was at that time hard and ready, ready to take her.

He moved between her legs without saying a word, but his eyes said it all. He grinded against her, she got a little bit nervous when he shredded her panties, and tensed again when she felt his indexfinger teasing her and testing her wetness.

"Mac," she moaned. "please"

"Please what?" he asked, panting. But he knew very well what she was asking for.

"I need you" Stella huffed. "Inside, now"

She was going crazy with all the anticipation and he wanted to make sure that she was ready f or him when slid into her with ease.

"Oh, shit" she mumbled as he thrusted himself inside her to the limit. Her walls was stretched and everytime he pushed himself in he was rewarded by a content moan. The sensations were rushing through her body.

Her hands moved up to his buttocks, gently squeezing, telling him without words that she wanted it harder and faster.

Mac grunted with pleasure as he flipped them both over, allowing Stella to take the lead. Her smooth skin felt like it was on fire everytime he toucher her. His ice blue eyes was glued to the beauty infront of him. Never he thought this kind of thing would happen between them, the build up tension had surrounded them, and ever since Greece it had been unberable for both of them, and eventually they gave away for the temptations.

The headboard of the bed hit the wall with regular thumps, but their breaths came out as erratic pants and moans.

"Stell," Mac groaned. "you are making me cum"

"That was my intention" she said between her own sounds of pleasures and gave him a seductive smile.

It darkened infront of her eyes as she came, her walls came crashing down, squeezing his thick shaft within her, and when he released his seed inside her, she was almost ready to pass out. Stella was breathing hard and fast to keep up with him.

* * *

Her hands tickling his chesthair was the sight he woke up to. Stella lay on her side and watched him, her curly hair were standing in all kinds of possible points of the compass.

He smiled, his whole body ached and perhaps he even had some bruises. But it was a good feeling. Mac reached out to stop her hand from teasing his nipples, instead he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

Yes, this was the greatest feeling of them all – the feeling of being alive.

* * *

_I need Ooh la la la... _Thanks for reading!


End file.
